Poker
by dmwcool1
Summary: The toys decide to play poker and give Buzz a hard time. Talk of Buzz/Jessie, obviously ;-P


**Why not?**

With the Andersons departure from their home to run their errands, the toys began their daily routine and sprang to life. Because the wheel on CT had been fracture due to hard play, Mrs. Anderson took him home to fix him. Bonnie also took Ken home to fit him for more clothes with the new sewing machine she had received for her birthday. As the female playthings busied themselves and spread around the room, the male toys (except Rex, who was playing the new Buzz Lightyear game while Bullseye observed) had gathered around to play a rather lighthearted game of poker.

"OK, all bets in," Hamm announced, removing his cork from his midsection to gather coins.

"Hey guys, what are you playing?" Buttercup asked, strolling over to the clustering toys.

"Poker," Buzz answered, placing a pair of spare batteries into the middle, "Want to join us?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Are all bets in?" Slinky questioned, resting his paw on the deck of cards.

"Almost," Ken halted, throwing his sunglasses that were previously over his eyes into the bunch. "I better win this game. Those are Barbie's glasses and she would kill me if I lose 'em."

"Speakin' of Barbie," Chuckles piped in, "How's she and Big Baby?"

"We're all doing _great!_" Ken beamed, "I cannot even _begin_ to tell you guys how groovy my life has been. It's amazing to be a father _and _husband."

"Husband, huh?" Mr. Potatohead interjected, "When did that happen?"

"Well, some of the kids at Sunnyside set up a wedding for us," Ken explained, raising his left hand, "They even painted on wedding rings with gold nail polish. And, I'm telling you, adopting it one of the best things a guy could do."

"Good for you. I'm happy for you two. Back at Andy's house," Woody began, "Bo and I were considering adopting some of the preschool toys. I imagine having children is a lot different than just having her pet sheep." The toys, especially Buzz, Hamm, Slinky, and Mr. Potatohead, knew that Bo was a sensitive subject for Woody and knew that only Woody himself could bring up the topic of Bo so they listened quietly. "But our lives and schedules were just too busy to have any time for kids."

"Well maybe you can adopt the three little peas now that your life is less hectic," suggested Slinky.

"And be a single father? No thank you. Hit me," Woody requested, reaching for a card.

"You won't be. Not that way Dolly has been eyin' ya," teased CT, causing everybody to let out an over exaggerated 'ooo'.

"Quit it," Woody demanded, stifling a smirk as he felt a nudge from Hamm.

"Well, those little monsters use to annoy the crap outta me," Mr. Potatohead cut in, "But now I'm warming up to them."

"Yeah 'cause they saved our lives," Slinky pointed out, choosing his cards.

"What d'you mean?" asked Chuckles in a monotone voice.

"After falling into the trash truck, the gang and Lotso were driven to the dump," clarified Buzz, "Long story short, Lotso left us after we saved him from the slicing machine and we all fell into the inferno. We all thought we were going to die; we were falling closer and closer to the flames. Luckily, the three little aliens gained saved all of us by gaining control of the claw and grabbed us. They then released us outside and we headed over to Andy's."

"Oh my gosh," Ken gasped.

"I can't believed that happened," CT concurred. For the subsequent moments, the players engaged their card game in silence. An occasional 'open' was said followed by a bet placed in the middle.

"I can't believe I worked for that guy," Ken murmured, feeling a friendly poke from Buzz.

"It's fine, Ken. First impressions aren't the best," the spaceman reassured. "I know mine wasn't with Woody."

"Tell me about it," Hamm joked, "This guy here thought he was a real space cadet."

"No kidding?" Ken asked, "You mean just like he was when Lotso changed him at Sunnyside?"

"Yes," all the toys answered collectively.

"What would he say?" Buttercup probed.

"When we changed him, he would talk about something about Zurg," said Ken, "And…a tempress?"

"OK! Who's next?" interrupted Buzz with a nervous smile.

"Wait, wait. I wanna hear about this," Woody sneered with a sly smile.

"Well, I fold. Have a fun game you guys!" Buzz announced, suddenly feeling the grip of Woody on his forearm.

"Oh no you don't," Woody warned, "Ken, what did he say about this 'tempress'."

"He said stuff like how can somebody be so beautiful work for somebody as evil as Zurg. What else? He wanted to convert her to our side to protect her blah blah blah…"

"Hey, Woody," Hamm added, "While Buzz was locking us up he said he wouldn't be tempted by Jessie's bewitching good looks." Woody doubled over as he let out an enormous silent guffaw.

"That's _nothing_ compared to him Spanish side," Mr. Potathead laughed, causing Buzz let out a labored groan.

"Mi florieta del despierto," Slinky mocked, striking a flamenco pose.

"Mi amor!," Hamm joked.

"He has a Spanish side too?" Buttercup asked, "No wonder he can dance."

"Wait till you meet Mrs. Nesbit!" Woody said, dodging a punch on the shoulder from Buzz, "Missed!"

"You're lucky," Buzz grumbled.

"And boy, was your Spanish side jealous of me when I hugged Jessie."

"I was _not_ jealous."

"You were steaming from the ears."

"Well, at least I won over Jessie in the end," Buzz triumphantly stated.

"After ten years," chimed in Mr. Potatohead. "At least he can hold his wings in."

"Alright, since when did I become the butt of jokes?"

"Hey don't get mad just because I can hold my tea better than you, Mrs. Nesbit," Woody chuckled, jolting to the side after Buzz punched him on the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Gotcha."

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
